Lucky Strike
by Black Dove Spirit
Summary: Join Sakura Haruno in her journey to the Shaman Realm (A.K.A Tokyo) to become the new Shaman Queen and make new friends along the way! Maybe she'll even find love? Rated T for swearing! R
1. Enter: Sakura Haruno!

**_I do not own Naruto nor do I own Shaman king (sadly :( )_**

**_Lucky Strike_**

**_Chapter One ''My name is Sakura Haruno''_**

* * *

_**Konoha, Village hidden in the Leaves**_

_**Haruno Household (Sakura Haruno's room)**_

_**Saturday, March 28th, 13AK (After Kyuubi) early evening**_

* * *

Yet again I am here, crying my heart out on my cherry blossom pillow in my house because of _them_. As in them as in the villagers of Konoha. I couldn't even train with my team considering they hate me, the only people outside my clan who understands me are Shizune and Tsunade-shisou, even my sensei hates me for who I am, that is just unfair.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a shaman and a ninja, that's the reason why people won't even look at my direction but it's ok, I got used to it. People in the village hates shamans and because I was born as a shaman _and _an itako people started to bully me.

For example my parents _paid _the senseis in the Ninja Academy to let me pass because they failed me the first two times but that's alright actually. I now graduated at the age of 8, but then there came the hard part, getting on a team.

At first I was glad that I got put in the same team as my life long crush Sasuke Uchiha, but as time pasted and we went on our first C class mission in the Village Hidden in the Mist we got attacked by missing-nin near a memorial. The raven haired boy used me as a human shield. I was lying on the cold, wet ground for several days unconscious as no one in my team carried me back because they thought I was dead, but I got to hand it to the Uchiha punk, if it wasn't for him and his perfect plan to save himself, I could never have found my Guardian ghost – Madara Uchiha.

He gave me a little of his remaining life force to save me and when I opened my emerald eyes I saw the soft expression on the dead Uchiha's face I was frozen in shock. The great leader of the Uchiha clan Madara is helping a sad excuse for a ninja and a shaman Sakura Haruno. When he noticed that I'm awake he planted a mocking smile on his pale lips and I could feel a vein pop in my forehead, he just released a husky, masculine chuckle. That's the moment when I knew – he was meant to be my guardian ghost.

When I and the Uchiha came back to the Haruno compound my parents were overfilled with joy when they saw me, but then froze when they ran up to me to give a bear hug, that's when they noticed Madara standing beside me giving them his usual trademark smirk to them. I explained to them what happened on the mission and I could tell you this: they stomped right down to the Hokage Tower after they thanked my new Guardian ghost for saving my life.

So they made a deal with the Godaime, she will train me for a while and I will become her apprentice and in a few years will go participate in the Shaman tournament in a whole different _dimension_! Thanks to my families pure itako blood they will be able to transport me and Madara to a town called Tokyo for the first rounds of the tournament.

In return I will have to win and make Konoha proud of me. Of course I excepted, I could finally live without any bullying and show those annoying ninja peers of mine who the true Sakura Haruno is! And of course Madara didn't like it one bit, he was _still _angry after so many years on the Senju clan, when we went to train with Lady Fifth he just sits beside a tree and just complains while I have to shout at him to shut up. And of _course _the Godaime thought that I was crazy, but then I explained to her that my guardian ghost has a _really_ bad grudge on the Senju clan. I promised my clan to not to reveal my guardian ghost to anyone except other shaman and Itako's so I couldn't tell Tsunade-shisou about the Uchiha. She raised an eyebrow and just shook it off. That happened two years ago.

It wasn't easy with the training me and Tsunade-shisou did, but now I'm a pretty good medic and I have mustered her imhuman strength. Now I was just focusing on my shaman and Itako abilities, much to the Uchiha's relief. We practiced days and nights as we finally found a way for me to whenever I'm in spirit unity with the Uchiha to get the Sharingan. Sometime past as I could now use the Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara was training me non-stop because he insisted that I would learn how to wield the Kama and Gunbai **(a/n: a Kama is a scythe and a Gunbai is the fan that Madara uses)** Kami-sama, why does my spirit has to be so damn bossy? What did I ever do to deserve this torture? One time when I was slacking off he dared to kick me in the ass, I mean, how the hell did he do that? Maybe he's just getting stronger? Yeah, I'll go with that one.

So, anyway I'm on amaterasu sharingan level and I do think, well _hope _that Madara is proud of me, I mean he's like an older….much _much _older brother to me. Now we were training on our Over Soul into the Kama, since it's the only weapon that I could to real damage with, I use the Gunbai as a shield that works better that way.

''Madara, into the Kama!'' The little spirit form of Madara's head in my hand went into the weapon in exact 2 seconds! All those log cutting practices sure paid off! I lashed the scythe like weapon on a tree wich was now laid broken in two on the forest ground. I panted lightly as I sat on the ground. All the training really drains all of my Furyoku, Madara says it's because my body consists of chakra as well so there isn't much room for Furyoku. In a few days we will do practices and meditations to increase my Furyoku and lessen my chakra, but not completely.

The tournament will start in a few mouths so Madara is training me to be a powerful shaman, but if I get attacked by ninjas I will have to use my shaman powers because I won't last long with chakra. Of course I could land a few of my chakra punches and use a good amount of medical ninjutsu, but I wouldn't last long with a powerful shinobi, come to think of it they wouldn't last long if I used shaman powers so it's a fair match, I think.

I sat under a cherry blossom tree with Madara, deep in thoughts. I was resigned from team 7 for 4 years now, they still want to kill me for telling Tsunade-shisou what they did in Mist to me, but it's not my fault I'm sick and tired of being bullied by them. Thought Naruto was nice to me because he understands what I am going through but I guess Sasuke-teme just got to him first.

I felt a tear running down my pale cheek, I shook my head violently, I promised Madara to never cry for _them_ and I always keep my promises to my Guardian ninja ghost! The Uchiha seeing me cry sighed and hugged me, awkwardly petting the top of my pink head.

''Look what we have here'' I heard a voice from my left and saw my ex-teammates smirking down at me, a red headed girl behind them that I have never seen in my life. Madara growled next to me, glaring holes at the younger Uchiha who leaned down next to me.

''What have you been up to traitor? Hmmm, hiding from us?'' he said sweetly and leaned even _more _towards me if that's possible.

''You know we got into _real _trouble because of you!'' he shouted, took a step back, activated his non-complete sharingan and aimed a punch at me. Me and Madara exchange looks and both smirk at him.

''Madara, oversoul unity!'' I whispered the first part and closed my eyes, reopening them with the amaterasu. The other Uchiha froze as the rest of the new Team 7 as Madara/me smirked down at the now stumbled down Uchiha, our expression changed one of disgust and we sneered.

''I can't believe brats like you are born in my clan'' We spoke in unity, but to others it seemed that I was speaking _very_ deeply, my hair got a little longer and my face got a little more crueler. Sasuke's eyes widen but then narrowed as he charged at me with shidori, me and Madara moved in symphony and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, causing him to lose chakra control, making him cancel his chidori. Our eyes narrowed and we leaned towards the now terrified teen.

''Get out of our sigh or you will suffer susanoo!'' we whisper/shouted at him as he started to stumble down, crawling to the other two horrified teens that started to back away. Me and Madara cancel the oversoul and sit down again.

''After so much time they still want to kill me, huh?''

''Guess so, but I won't let that happen'' the sharingan wielder swore, I gave him a sad smile, we both knew that we are going into a whole new world in a matter of days and we may never see those two again.

''But did you see his face? He almost wetted his pants!'' I laughed as Madara chuckled, we do that a lot, our bond keeps getting stronger everyday from the moment we met and I felt really happy that I got a guardian ghost like him.

* * *

**Konoha, Village hidden in the Leaves**

**Near the Haruno Household (North Gate)**

**Saturday, March 28th, 13AK (After Kyuubi) late evening**

* * *

As we got back to the household my mother was standing next to the gates, a smile on her lips.

''Good news Saku-chan, your gonna get your 1080 beads today'' I ran up to her when I heard that and hugged her really tight, grinning at her like an idiot.

''Thanks mom! It's the best birthday present ever!''

''No problem sweety, you deserve it!'' My mother always tried to cheer me up after I get bullied or insulted by the villagers, I own her big for that, but I couldn't help but feel sad, If I am to receive the 1080 beads it means I will be leaving for the tournament soon.

''So, when am I leaving to whats it called? Tokyo?'' I turned my back to her, not daring to look her in the eye, Madara was just standing there, observing the scene as I heard my mother sigh and go towards me.

''Honey, I know you don't want to leave us, but Tokyo is full of shaman like you! You could make some great friends and I suggest you do because it will be a _long _journey from there'' she whispered in my ear as she hugged me from the back, I sighed. I know that the Uchiha family will arrive here shortly after what I did to that duck butt hair so I just nodded.

''Mom, the Uchiha are going to be here soon.'' I felt a dark, evil aura around her and I shivered.

''What did you so?'' She hissed between her teeth as her eyes turned red from anger and her face darkened anime style. I started to shake and explained what happened at the training grounds. Her eyes widen, the Uchiha's must have thought she stole one of the Uchiha eyes or something because you could hear them knocking, or punching on the front door.

She shook her head and led me to a room where my grandparents were staying at. When I walked in I could feel their intense stare burning holes through me but I just shook it off and stood up straight. I bowed and they bowed too, gesturing for me to come closer. My grandma gave me a small smile and handed me a forest green necklace with the 1080 beads. I grabbed them and bowed lowly to them.

''Now Sakura you know well that this power can surely destroy you if you over use it right?'' I just nod and put the long beads on my neck twice and walk up to them, sitting in a meditation position.

''So when am I going to Tokyo oba-san?'' She gave me a sad smile.

''Tomorrow my child, you may go'' My head shot up in surprise, if the Shaman tournament starts in a few mouths then way to I have to go this early? As in reading my mind my grandpa answered me.

''Because it is wiser to go earlier for you to get trusted comrades, you can't just walk into a lion's den without any help! Besides in the other dimension the times are messed up, newer technologies are there, you will have to attend school too''

''Why didn't you tell me sooner?!'' I shouted at them, they just shook their heads and looked me in the eyes

''Because the Uchiha's are hot on your tail, they think you stole one of their clan people eyes, Sakura why did you use over soul with Madara in front an Uchiha? You could be in _big_ trouble if you stay here for more than a week.'' I just nodded my head sadly, bangs covering my eyes I went out of the room with my guardian ghost hot on my tail. I went into the inner training grounds in the mansion and let out a frustrated scream, Madara just sweat dropped and shook his head.

''Aren't you happy Saku? There will be more people like you there, more shaman and itako, nobody will bully you, they will be the _same_, you will finally have friends!'' Madara tried to cheer me up, I guess it worked a little as I turned to him and flashed a grin, he smiled back.

''It's not like that Mada-chan, it's just I will miss my parents, they don't know that I will be leaving tomorrow and I will really miss Tsunade-shisou and Shizune..'' I trailed off as I saw Madara's vein pop on his forehead, it must be because I called him Mada-chan.

''But anyways I need a plan on how to say goodbye to them, I might never come back here after all.'' I let one fresh tear escape as I wiped it off instantly, Madara putted his gloved hands on my shoulders and shook me lightly, chuckling.

''you promised me you won't cry again.'' He now said, serious. I gulped and shook my head stepping back, I started to walk back into the house. When I stepped into the household I could hear my mother and some man shouting. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked from a corner to the living room.

There on the couch sat the head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha next to Sasuke and Itachi. My fist tighten as my mother and father tried to reason with them, but that Uchiha, he was saying that he's gonna put me in jail, huh? I'm going to show him jail!

I motioned for Madara to fallow me to my room, there I grabbed two scrolls, inside were my weapons – the Kama and Gunbai. We went back to the corner and I could hear clearly now.

''That abomination of yours killed one of my clan members, there isn't another explanation for this!'' Fugaku yelled at my parents and that's when something inside me just snapped. I came around the corner, Madara by my side as I glared at the Uchiha's.

''Where's your proof then? You _do _know that I'm a shaman right? Wich means I have to have a guardian ghost.'' I smirk as I saw his eyes widen and jaw drop, he quickly regained his composure and cough, masking his previous mistake. I leaned against the corner as he glared at me, in fact all the Uchiha had their sharingan on. I almost laughed as I saw that Sasuke's sharingan wasn't even complete yet, but Itachi's I doubt he's less than Mangekyō sharingan, but who cares? Their trespassing into my house I _have _to do something!

The oldest of the three pointed an accusing finger at me and I just shrugged. ''You! You abomination! What did you do to my clan members?!'' He yelled at me and I narrowed my eyes, I looked to the side to see my guardian ghost glaring at them too. Once he noticed my gaze he looked at me and smirked, I smirked back and turned to see the other Uchiha's confused gaze, my smirk just widen.

''Maybe I could demonstrate what I _did _to your clan members?'' I said in a mocking way. I see the present Leader of the Uchiha clench his jaw and gave me a stiff nod. I motioned for him and the rest of his little pack to follow me. I could clearly see that my parents disapprove, but it's not for them to decide this time so I just shrugged it off and went to the inner training grounds in the Haruno compound.

''Madara, Spirit Unity!'' I yelled this time for the three Uchiha's to hear, I could clearly see them stiffen in shock, but that dumb Uchiha pride just doesn't let them show it. Me and Madara were now in Unity so my hair became longer and spicky, the warm emerald eyes replaced with the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, glaring at the three shivering Uchiha's before us.

''Do you know how _much _you disgraced the families name? Fugaku Uchiha?'' mine and Madara's voices were mixed that scared the three even more, I saw my parents smirking at them, we smirked too.

''And to think our prideful clan gained a leader like _you_.'' Our voice was dripping with disgust as we sneered at them, we reached our hand to the back of my pouch as we grabbed the two scrolls out we could clearly see Fugaku doing the hand signs for the Koton: Great Fireball jutsu, we moved my body in symphony and in a second the two scrolls were open and in our hands were the two weapons.

''Koton: Great Fireball jutsu!'' We held up the Gunbai and without much effort the fire ball quickly disappeared. Our sneer became wider as we saw the elder Uchiha's shocked face.

''What a disgrace, attacking _innocent _villagers because their a little different? Abusing your power over the villagers? Don't you have a little bit of _shame_? I should just kill you now considering I can use all my jutsus in this form'' we saw the younger to Uchiha's horror and terror written faces and we smirk, but it quickly disappeared.

''You have two choices, one is to die right here right now and two is to back away and _never_ come back. Wich one is it?'' We ask in an oh so scary voice as Fugaku crawled back.

''W-We pick t-the se-second!'' He stuttered out, shielding his face from embarrassment and shame as the other two looked at him in disbelieve. The older of the two bowed to us and went out of the Haruno compound along with Sasuke besides him with their father trailing cancelled spirit unity and I grinned up at the elder Uchiha, he smirked back and high-fived me.

After a _long _lecture from my parents we went up to my room and I began to pack everything I will be needing with me on the trip and after that went to sleep.

* * *

**Konoha, Village hidden in the Leaves**

**Haruno Household (Sakura Haruno's room)**

**Sunday, March 29th, 13AK (After Kyuubi) morning**

* * *

I yawned as the morning sunlight hit my face from the window. I shielded my eyes and turned to the wall and groaned as Madara started to shook me to wake up.

''Ok, ok! I'm up, would you stop it?!'' I yelled at him and he just smirked.

''What kind of brother would I be if I do that?'' he asked sweetly, who in hell told him a stupid think like that?! I threw a pillow at him and it went straight thought him. I growled and sat up from my bed. Walking to the closet I kept shooting the spirit dirty looks and proceeded in my mission to wake up properly.

''I swear you're the most annoying spirit ever!'' I yelled at him from the walk in closet as I heard him laugh. Him laughing means no good I can tell you that.

''Love you too~!'' He said in a sing sang voice. I popped my head from the closet raising my both pink eyebrows and giving him a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-today look. He just chuckled from my expression and jumped on the bed wich is _really _OCC (out of character) for him to do.

''I don't know, but do spirits get sick or drunk or something?'' he looked at me with disbelieve written all over his face as he raised a dark eyebrow.

''you mean you don't remember what day today is?!'' He shouted at me and I putted a finger under my chin, thinking why today was so special to the dead Uchiha on my bed

''Uuuh, today were training how to perfect our giant susanoo?'' I ask looking at him hopefully, he face palmed and I frowned. What was today anyway?

''You stupid, naïve girl! Today were finally going to Tokyo!'' He flew to me and shouted in my face, I sweat dropped anime style and bowed my head in shame. How could I forget? I went to sulk in a corner, but then a vein popped in my forehead and I released a deathly aura and turned my head ever so slowly to the ghost who was looking at me confused.

''I'm not naïve nor I'm stupid, Mada-baka!'' Now it was Madara's time to pop a vein, he mystically grabbed a pillow and hit me with it that sent me flying to a wall. I cracked my knuckles and went up to Madara. That is the story how I broke half of my rooms furniture.

* * *

**Konoha, Village hidden in the Leaves**

**Hokage Tower (Outside the Hokage's Office)**

**Sunday, March 29th, 13AK (After Kyuubi) noon**

* * *

Me and Madara were walking down the hall of the Hokage Tower towards Tsunade-shisou's office. And of course my annoying guardian ghost has to comment _every _portrait of the previous Senju Hokages. I face palmed and punched him on the cheek, at least I could do some physical damage to the snobby Uchiha.

As we reached the Office door there were two ANBU guards guarding the office, both growled at me and I was surprised to see a glint of red behind the shinobi with the weasel mask, yup, it was Itachi Uchiha. I stuck my tongue out to him and he grunted as I went past him into the office with Madara wich had a smug look on his face.

I closed the door behind me and put on a sad smile as I turned to my shisou and her other apprentice. They looked at me startled because I wasn't suppose to come at the office today so I bowed to them asking permission to speak. As blonde nodded I lunged at them crying my heart out, they were in such shook that it took a few minutes for them to get back to normal and awkwardly hug me back. The Hokage looked down at me patting my head.

''What's the occasion for this?'' she asked me as I stepped back apologizing for jumping on them and given them a sheepish smile.

''Well you see, I finally earned my Itako 1080 beads and my clan is sending me of to Tokyo today so I came to say goodbye.'' I let a few fresh tears slide down my cheeks as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Madara, he shook his head.

''Saku stay strong it will soon be over''

''Shut up Madara-baka!'' I yelled at him but then quickly slammed my hand on my mouth as I saw the two women with their eyes wide.

''Your guardian spirit is Madara Uchiha?!'' Tsunade asked, disbelieve written all over her face.

''Yes, Tsunade-shisou, I promised my clan to not reveal his identity, but yesterday Uchiha Fugaku came in our house and demanded that I would be arrested.'' I confessed, bowing my head, my bangs hiding me from the world. I heard the blonde sigh and stood up from her chair.

''He will never learn, but this is getting out of hand, don't worry Sakura, I will take care of this and…'' she left it hanging as she made her way towards me. She gave me one of her famous bone crushing hugs and I could feel something wet on the top of my head. She was crying. Soon the other female join the hug and we cried silently while poor Madara stood there in a corner awkwardly, but then he saw a picture portrait of Hashirama and started to glare at it with pure hatred. The scene was simply comical, but I knew it was time to get back.

''Well'' I stepped back, released my arms from the two and gave them a warm smile. ''I should probably get back and say goodbye to my family before I go to Tokyo.''

''Eeeh! Wait a second! I almost forgot!'' She sprinted to her paperwork full desk and started to throw them in every direction, looking for one scroll that is between all the paperwork. A minute or two past as the Godaime pulled something out and squealed. I tilted my head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of what she's holding as she ran back to me, panting lightly.

''Here, I want you to have this, I heard you can't have a lot of chakra any more so way don't store it into this jutsu?'' I grabbed the scroll from her manicured hand and read the title: Creation Rebirth **(a/n: the jutsu that Tsunade uses, it's that mini diamond like jewel on her forehead) **I looked up at my mentor again and grinned at her, she grinned back and we hugged one more time.

In the distance I heard Madara huff and turned to glare at him, so he instantly shut up. We then exited the office, again the ANBU growled at me and I just smirked and sprinted down the hall to my house. It was time.

* * *

**Konoha, Village hidden in the Leaves**

**Haruno Household (Ceremony Room)**

**Sunday, March 29th, 13AK (After Kyuubi) afternoon**

* * *

As we walked back to the mansion I couldn't help but read what's inside the scroll of Creation Rebirth, it looks pretty difficult, but at least I can store chakra and not just releasing it away! Madara keeps peeking into the parchment, but when I look at him he always diverts his onyx eyes on a different direction, I smirk at that. Even thought he acts like he doesn't care, I know he's just _dying _again to know the jutsus of the Senju clan.

''You know you don't need to be so prideful around me, if you wanna read it just ask.'' I said to him, not taking my eyes off the kanji letters in the scroll, I could feel him freeze and just then did I see that he was blushing from getting caught peeking. That was the first time I see him blush.

''I-I was doing no such thing!'' At first the Uchiha stuttered, but then it turned into a full blown yell. I just gave him a smug look.

''Whatever you say, _nii-chan_'' I smirk as his face grew with anger

''Don't call me that!''

''Awww, but _nii-chan_! You called yourself my brother just this morning!'' I pouted, giving him my cutest puppy dog look. He sighed.

''I seriously consider not joking with you anymore for the rest of your living life.'' He frowned down at me, he's practically three heads taller than me!

''So are you ready?'' I nodded at him stiffly and walked into the house, taking my boots off. I headed to my room to put my suit on. The outfit was the strangest thing I ever saw! It consisted of a leather jacket, some strange red boots that I think are called sneakers with the word 'converse' on them, zebra stripped leg warmers I think I recall mother calling them that, what a stupid thing to create? Those are practically socks without feet! A red shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back 'well at least that's familiar' I mused. Dark blue demin shorts that almost reached my ankles and a belt that I could strap my scrolls on, and last but not least fingerless gloves. I kinda like them the most, they look really cool! And my forest green 1080 beads hanging on my neck.

I exited the bathroom, I heading to the black suitcase on the bed, placing the new scroll from Tsunade-shisou on the top of my new clothes of Tokyo age time and closing it tight. I grabbed a spare empty scroll from the drawer before biting down on my thumb, drawing out blood. Madara observed me as I placed the empty parchment on the luggage, drawing a few kanjis on the other side making the suitcase disappear and the scroll filling in with the beautiful Japanese letters. I picked the scroll up and placed it in my belt next to the other two.

Both of use went down the hall to the ceremony room were my family does all kinds of Itako ritual with the ghost, but this time they will do it with living flesh, wich made me _beyond _anxious! I mean, what if it goes wrong and I get teleported into another planet and die from the lack of oxygen? No thank you! But it seems that I don't have a choice now, so I stepped into the middle of the beads circle with Madara hot on my tail.

The Haruno clan strongest Itako's started to pray around me and the Uchiha, forming a yet another circle. A warm wind appeared in the candle lit room as I positioned myself to sit crossed legged in a meditation pose, Madara reflected the gesture, sitting back-to-back with me.

''Spirits if you could hear our voices in the extremities of the next world, rise!'' My grandmother whispered in the almost dead silent room, as she tightened her hold on the beads.

''If you hear this rosary, help us!'' the candle fire started to flare even more, the wind got a little more breezy and the beads surrounding us were now floating around us.

''Now Sakura, do Spirit Unity with Madara quickly!'' my mother yelled in a hushed tone, we obeyed and in a matter of seconds we were one.

''O-oh great s-spirits, hel-help us tran-transports th-these two so-souls to t-the shaman r-r-realm!'' my grandma stuttered out, I could see that she's using a lot of Furyoku on this, like the other members of the circle.

The beads started to glow from a forest green to a bright light as they started to spin in a circle going faster by the second, getting thicker and brighter by the moment until it surrounded the two of us completely.

''Come and help us spirits!'' she yelled out in a more firm voice, holding the beads up in the air, the other circle members copied her and held the second pair of beads up in the air as well.

''Itako-Style! Teleportation Technique!'' All of them yelled in symphony, slamming the non-floating beads in their hands at the other beads glowing cage that we were in and in an instant, everything went black.

The ritual is finished, I'm no longer in Konoha.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**So what do you think so far? I kept reading fanfics about Hinata in the shaman king world, so I decided to write a Sakura/Shaman king fic! I hope you like Sakura and you won't hate on me because I used her as the main character, if you think the story is trashy so far, I'll be very happy if you'd suggest me how to make it better. If some of you are still reading this till the end and like this story then vote for a pairing for Sakura-chan! ^^**

**See ya next time!**

**Ja-ne~**

**XOXO**

**Dove ;)**


	2. Sakura Haruno: enter Tokyo!

**So, the votes for the pairing are now these:**

**3 HaoxSakura**

**1 YohxAnna**

* * *

**I do not own Naruto nor do I own Shaman King (sadly :( )**

**Lucky Strike**

**Chapter Two ''Sakura Haruno enter: Tokyo!''**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Funbari Hill Cemetery**

**Saturday, May 9th, 2000 (late evening)**

* * *

''I think I broke my back!'' I groaned out to Madara, who was looking over my sitting form on a hill in the middle of a cemetery. I held two fingers on either sides of my throbbing temples, forcing the medical green chakra into my head. I sighed in relaxation, getting up from the grass.

''Hey Madara, I think I should hide my Furyoku and you for a while. The transportation let out a lot of Furyoku and I know for the fact that half of Tokyo's shaman could of felt that.'' I pointed out to the raven haired ghost next to me, he nodded and sighed.

''But if you will need my help I _will_ come out either you like it or not.'' He threatened me, I gave him one last smile before sealing him away, now I just have to mask my Furyoku. The 1080 beads gave me one heck of power, it even doubled! I did a few hand signs and then slam my right kanji covered hand on my belly. I fixed the shirt and sprinted out of the graveyard.

Now I need to find shelter and food. I walked around the huge town when I saw a building with a huge sandwich board on it, that had the writing ''burger''. I shrugged and entered. The place had a strong smell of fat, I am so sorry for my trained ninja nose. But when I looked around I was shocked to see the people were eating like pigs, well they even looked like them! Look at them! Their like raised pigs for slaughter! I almost puked right there on the spot.

I looked for somewhere to sit when I saw normal, skinnier people, thank god, sitting in one corner. One of them had blue hair that really stood out of the other people in Tokyo minus mine. He had northern clothes on and a snowboard strapped around his torso. He was too eating like a pig. The other two were sweat dropping. One was really short but sooo kawaii~ he was a true chibi from those mangas! The other had dark brown hair with a hairstyle that oddly reminded me of my ex-teammates, but he was laughing wich the Uchiha never in his whole life actually did.

But what caught me the most was that two of them had Furyoku inside their bodies. So these are what other shaman of this strange age looked like. I planted a sweet smile on my lips and made way to their table. The bluenette who was the first one to caught sight of me had hearts in his eyes that made me feel slightly anxious, but I just shrugged it off and continued my path to the three people eating those fat sandwiches.

''Uhh, I don't want to sound like a dolt or anything, but can you tell me the full date today?'' I asked sweetly with the sweetest tone I can muster. The cute chibi looked at me suspiciously, but told me anyway.

''It's May 9 of the year 2000?'' It was more of a question then a statement actually. I froze and had to lean against the wall for support. I had to travel to March 28th to have time to train but now its two months towards! The destiny star should arrive any time now!

Seeing my expression they looked at me with raised eyebrows, I laughed nervously and started to back away, but before I could make a break for it the brown haired guy grabbed my wrist, making me look towards him.

''Hey what's wrong? We can help if you need any, that is'' He gave me a grin and I just smiled sweetly at him, he was the first outside my family and mentors to be so nice to me. I look away shyly from him, really out of character for me but I had to hide my embarrassment somehow.

''No, I don't want to be a burden to either one of you so I'll be on my way'' I said, trying to reach the exit, but it was the bluenette that grabbed my forearm instead. I turned to him, seeing sparkles behind him that almost blinded me.

''Oh, It's no problem my mistress! Tell me what you need and I shall do as you command!'' He exclaimed in a dramatic voice that made me sweat drop, but when I looked around I saw the other two boys grinning at me, so I nodded, slightly blushing.

''Well you could help me look for a place to stay, because I just got here and I don't particularly know around the town.'' I said, scratching the back of my head in a sheepish matter. I was really ashamed of myself for asking complete strangers, not to mention shaman to help me look for a place to crash for some time. The little teen that didn't speak before opened his mouth.

''Whats your name?'' I looked at him and smiled down at him, he returned a grin. Oh yes, I could really use friends like these.

''My name is Haruno Sakura, who might you be?'' I knelt before him, until he was eye level to mine, I raised my hand for him to shake it. He gladly shook it.

''Oyamada Manta, nice to meet you.'' I stood back up and turned to the two who I presume are shaman by their Furyoku.

''And you two, you have names?'' I teased them lightly, the bluenette kneeled in a corner blessing god for me not being another Anna or something under the lines. The brown haired boy laughed at his friends antics and turned to me.

''Asakura Yoh, nice to meet cha!'' he exclaimed, I froze on the spot, my family always told stories of the powerful shaman, one of them were Asakuras, Hao Asakura was the name I think. He seemed to notice my stiffness as he tilted his head to the side a little.

''Is something wrong?'' I shook my head and gave him a smirk. ''Actually I'm glad I found another shaman in this town so soon, I never saw another shaman before!'' I saw all three of them looking at me with wide eyes, well, correction, two of them Yoh was just grinning at me wich was oddly strange.

''that's good to know! Wait does this mean you're a shaman?'' he asked curiously, I grinned at him and raised my 1080 beads to his face.

''Actually I'm a shaman _slash _Itako _slash _ni-'' I clasped my hand on my mouth swiftly. I didn't want them to think that I'm a freak or anything, its better to get to know them first. ''Ehhh, you'll find out the last one later.'' I said with a smirk

''that's cool! My fiancé I an Itako herself, but she doesn't have guardian ghosts with her. Do you have a guardian ghost?'' Now I raised the curiosity of the other two of the friends, I grinned deviously at them and raised two fingers in the air.

''I actually have two of them!'' My grin widen at their shocked expressions, the blue haired boy pointed a shaking finger at me.

''t-that's i-impossible!'' He stuttered out, I gave another smiled and threw my hand down to my side.

''I got the 1080 beads from my family on my birthday that doubles an Itakos Furyoku, I actually used only one of my guardian spirits before because the other one was too strong for me to control. I didn't even tried to use him once thought.'' As I was explaining, all the time I was holding the beads to my eye level. They looked at me in awe and not because im a so called freak of nature. No, to them I was a normal person and it was so refreshing that I could just squeal, but of course, I wont.

''So whats your name?'' I asked the northern boy who grinned at me.

''My name is Usui Horohoro, your future husband, my Shaman Queen!'' he cried out in a dramatic voice. Then a deafening awkward silence came upon us. I had a WTF expression while Horohoro had sparkles with daisies falling behind him, drama queen much? Manta and Yoh just sweat dropped. The brown haired boy after a while has past cleared his throat and smiled.

''Since you're a shaman why don't you live with us? I'm sure Anna wouldn't mind.'' He said calmly.

''WHAT!?'' The other three screamed out wich got us kicked out of the building. I sweat dropped, with wide eyes I started to flap my hands before Yoh's face in a panic matter.

''B-but Yoh! How can you just invite a person to live with you when you don't even know what their capable of!'' I yelled at him, he just shrugged like it was nothing and I threw my head down anime style. He has no _idea _what I'm capable of, so to make sure that he really means what he said I activated the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and raised my head in slow motion. It really scared Horohoro and Manta but Yoh looked unfazed like it was nothing. I narrowed my eyes at him.

''Still want me to live with you?'' I asked seriously. He shrugged his shoulders again and my eyes widen, he just didn't care? What if I were a serial killer? How can he be so oblivious about all this.

''I don't actually care what your capable of, I know you wouldn't harm us, you would actually protect us!'' I saw his huge grin and deactivated my sharingan, my eyes widen and tears prickled to my eyes. I hugged them all at once, crying tears of joy.

''Thank you very much guys! I actually never had any one be nice to me expect my clan and mentors.'' I explained. They nod understandingly, Horohoro tried to hug me back but Manta was between as so he failed and pouted. I chuckled and ruffled his already messy blue locks, he lit up like a puppy getting a new toy.

''So where to?'' I asked, trying to sound casual with them, but it was practically impossible to be serious with them, their just too funny! Horohoro keeps drooling over every food stand on the street while Manta tries to peel him off, Yoh just laughs at them and I just felt like I finally belonged somewhere.

''It's not too far from town so it won't take too long'' Yoh answered.

''Hey, I was wondering, did the destiny star arrive yet?'' I asked Horohoro curiously, tilting my head to the side a little. He blushed lightly and shook his head, suddenly looking serious. I raised my eyebrows at him.

''No, but today we felt the destiny star coming closer, so the tournament is really near, hey how come we don't get to see your spirits?'' He exclaimed at me and I just shrugged my shoulders, looking forward into the street.

''I don't want to attract dangerous shaman attention too much, you see now I think I can use two spirits at once!'' I said happily, I was really excited for the fights to start. I have never battled other shaman before so I just couldn't wait to see what others can do in this dimension.

''Wait you said 'I think' so you don't actually know that you can use two spirits at once?'' he asked and I felt a vein pop on my forehead.

''don't be so picky Horo-chan'' I said mockingly wich made him red with anger so I fastened my pace and walked next to Yoh. Soon a samurai ghost appeared on the other side of Yoh and I smiled up to him, he smiled back.

''Sakura, this is my guardian ghost, Amidamaru.'' I bowed slightly at the Samurai ghost who mirrored my actions. I nodded and looked around, seeing no normal people were walking down the street they were in I took out Madara's scrolled, peeled it open and muttered 'kai' under my breath as a huge 'poof' sound came out. Now the two other teens came around the smoke cloud as it started to fade away. There in the center of the smoke cloud stood Madara in all his Uchiha glory, with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated, his Kama and Gunbai in hands.

''What is it, Saku?'' He asked, looking down at me with worried narrowed eyes. I waved a hand in front of him, signaling that it was ok to put down his weapons, so he did. I turned to the awe-struck boys who were staring Madara down, I smirked at them and faked a cough to get their attention.

''I would like to introduce my main guardian ghost-'' I paused to get the dramatic effect. ''Uchiha Madara'' He tsk'ed at his oh so dramatic entrance but shrugged it off. He immediately turned to face Yoh and Amidamaru, bowing slightly he smirked at them.

''Compared to this guy, Tokagero and Bason seems like nothing.'' Manta whispered to Horohoro, but to their unfortune me and Madara heard every single word loud and clear. The Uchiha turned to the two, his eyebrows twitching and his lips still forcing a smile, a vein was popped on his forehead.

''What was that, shorty?'' He said as his face was suddenly darkened, only his blood red eyes glinted in the shadows of his face. I quickly ran up to Manta and Horo and clasped their eyes shut with my eyes, glaring at my guardian ghost.

''Madara are you insane? You can't use you Mangekyo Sharingan just for a tiny comment!'' I yelled at him, scolding lightly. He pouted childishly and deactivated his sharingan leaving black onyx eyes. I smiled and dropped my hands from the two teens eyes. Yoh seemed to observe the whole seen before asking.

''Ehh, what's a Mangekyo sharingan?'' I stared at him for a second, forgetting that their weren't any ninjas in this time and sighed.

''If you look directly into the eyes of sharingan you will be put in a world of illusion, rewaching the Uchiha wars over and over again, being tortured on a cross, getting stabbed for the next 72 hours. It's kinda creepy.'' I explained, Yoh understandingly nodded while Horo and Manta were cowering in fear.

''Dude just because you look into a pair of eyes you get tortured for the next 72, that's plain freaky.'' Again that word _freak _oh how sick I am from that word. I sighed and nodded at the bluenette while doing the sealing hand signs to seal away Madara into the scroll again.

''I know Horohoro, but please don't use the word 'freak' around me ok?'' I asked in a shushed tone, he seemed to understand so he shut his mouth. I placed a soft grin on my face and turned towards the ever so observant Asakura.

''What are you waiting for? Lead the way!'' He grinned to and started to sprint down the street with the two other teens close behind. I gave them a slight run off by putting the scroll back to the belt. My lip twitched up and I pumped chakra into my feet, running in an impossible speed that the three didn't even notice me already on the other side of the road until they reached what I presumed was Yoh's house. The strangest thing that there were at least ten metal bikes outside the fence of the mansion but I just shrugged it off.

''How the hell did you get here first?'' Manta shouted at me, but I just put a finger to my lips as in saying it was a secret. Well for now that is. I could sense a few spirits inside the huge house. We entered the house, took off our shoes and went inside the narrowed hall way.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Asakura Household (living room)**

**Sunday, May 10th, 2000 (midnight)**

* * *

I could hear the talking box wich I found out was called a TV wich was standing on a table in what I presumed was the living room, but what surprised me more was the really big men that were sitting all around the room. In the middle of the room there was a girl with dirty blonde hair, a red scarf tied on her head and blue beads, itako beads and a black dress. I presume she is Anna, she could sense my Furyoku because she is now looking at me with slightly widened eyes at me.

I bowed down to her slightly, as of what I heard about her is that she likes to torture the boys for fun so I don't want to have the same fate as them. I stood back up and looked her in the eyes.

''Good Evening, my name is Haruno Sakura, I'm here to stay until the tournament starts if that's ok with you?'' I asked her with respect in my voice, she looked me up and down until her eyes landed on my 1080 beads hanging on my next loosely. Mouth parted slightly she nodded stiffly.

''yeah, whatever you can stay, by the way I'm Kyoyama Anna'' my eyes widened too for two reasons, one: she was actually kinda nice and two that she was a Kyoyama. Even in ninja times the name was legendary as was the Haruno name, but only to shamans. Ninjas wouldn't understand the meaning of the shaman, they just think we are outcast but I will show them wrong!

The nice behavior of the blonde itako caught the interest of the gang in the room, to one particular I may add. One of them, wich I'm guessing is the leader of them stood up with hearts in his eyes. Not again, I sweat dropped. From out of nowhere a bouquet of red roses appeared in his arm and he approached me with an intense look, knelt down on his one knee and gave me the flowers.

''milady, would you be my shaman Queen?'' he asked in a dramatic voice. That's the second time the _same _thing happened to me, I mean, is it that important to pick out a bride before they even found out if they passed the first rounds or not?

''Hands off Ryu! I claimed her first!'' Horohoro ran up to who I presumed Ryu and smacked him in the face. I sweat dropped but actually was pissed because someone 'claimed' me. As if, I don't belong to anyone!

''Are you done yet? Ryu I thought you wanted to make it up to Amidamaru for destroying Mosuke's sword.'' The other itako butted in with a cruel cold voice. The mood immediately gloomed as Ryu knelt on his both knees and bowed his head low to Anna.

''Yes miss Anna please, anything I have to repay for my weakness.'' Well she certainly knows how to manipulate people with her mockeries. She held out he beads and went outside into a courtyard. The gang and the other three boys along with Amidamaru went outside too, following the ice queen. For some reason Amidamaru looked really anxious.

So when a few minutes past and Mosuke fixed the sword though Ryu who seemed to be very happy now, I smiled at them. It seems that Mosuke was a close friend to the Samurai ghost and it was his most important sword that they broke, wich was now fixed. In the distance on the roof tops I saw a man with a hawk mask on, observing the ecent as he held out a few black feathers into the air. My eyes widen, is he going to attack us?

''Warriors arise!'' I heard him say, my eyes widen even more if that's possible because the feathers were aiming at Yoh.

''Yoh, look up!'' I shouted at him, and just in time the said boy side stepped the feathers, jumping away from the now formimg Tikki like warriors. Ryu grabbed the sward of Light to hand it to Yoh but he refused, I wonder why thought, maybe he has another weapon? Then I saw the blonde Itako reemerge from the house, holding a wrapping that is sword shaped. I figured by the other itakos words that this is Yoh's fight so I jumped up onto the roof tops were the strange man once was.

It was awesome actually, I still am confused, doesn't he know how to form an Over Soul yet? If that's the case he should hurry up before the qualification test or he's a gonner! As it turns out the dude in the mask was actually the Asakuras father! He should win the father of the year award for sure but I can understand his intentions anyways. I think he knows that the shaman tournament is near if he decided to test him just now.

''Hey Sakura! How did you get up there?'' I heard Manta's voice below so I jumped down the roof with grace and landed on my two feet. I smiled at his shocked expression and ruffled his hair.

''If I tell you would you promise to not tell anybody else?'' I asked him in a whisper. He nodded his huge head eagerly. I smirked widely, let's see how he'll react to this.

''Remember when I said I'm actually a shaman _slash_ Itako and then I cut myself down?'' he slowly nodded his head and I then continued '' well in fact I am shaman _slash _Itako _sl_-'' I was cut off by a blinding light above me. It was the star of destiny, It had finally arrived.

''It's the Destiny star'' I mumbled, the others stood behind me, looking at the star, all of the shaman were deep in thoughts.

''I never thought I'd really see it, but there it is.'' The Asakura mumbled next to me, too in a daze

''But I thought his evil twin was suppose to travel along with it.'' Manta said, looking up at Yoh, wich was still looking t the starting signal. ''How come we only see one star?''

''Because the evil one always lurks behind the Destiny star and absorbs its power from the shadows.'' Anna continued. ''They visit the earth every 500 years bringing both the risk of destruction and an opportunity for the world to start a new.'' The itako finished, the short teen still didn't understand.

''How come we never hear about them causing destruction or stuff like that in history class?'' The short teen asked Anna out of curiosity, she looked back at him with her piercing gaze.

''Because they haven't. Each time the stars have come there will also come a shaman who has prevented disaster and guided the world to a positive destiny.'' I could clearly see the realization in the little guys eyes when he spoke next.

''You mean the Shaman king!'' He exclaimed ''So that's what this is all about-'' he looked down all of use from Anna to Horohoro to Yoh and finally to me.

''-Saving the world!'' he all smiled at the oblivious teen who finally understood the meaning of being the Shaman king/queen. Yoh nodded and looked at the beautiful illuminating star once again.

''that's right Manta'' I nodded looking at the star awe-struck before smirking

''And the opening bell just sounded, the shaman tournament has finally started!'' I cried out happily, pumping my fist in the air.

Since of today, the tournament has finally started.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**The last scene I wrote down what they were saying in the anime, gomenasai for that. So in the other chapter the tournament will finally start, so because the pairing votes are:**

**3 HaoxSakura**

**1AnnaxYoh**

**So I think I will put a little HaoxSakura in the other chapter, remember you can still vote for the pairing **_**if **_**your still reading this story, but I hope you like it as much as I like to write this **

**Ja-ne~**

**XOXO**

**Dove**


	3. Let the tournament BEGIN!

**Hey guys :) anyway I'm just going to write down the pairing votes so far:**

**HaoxSakura 5**

**YohxSakura 2**

**RenxSakura 1**

**AnnaxYoh 2**

**So that's that now on with the story! R&R**

* * *

**I do not own Naruto nor do I own Shaman king (sadly :( )**

**Lucky Strike**

**Chapter Three ''Let the tournament begin!''**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Asakura Household (Sakura's Room)**

**Wednesday, May 13th, 2000 (early morning)**

* * *

I stretched my hands above my head and released a yawn from my mouth. I looked out the window in the Asakura household; well actually this isn't the actual household it's just the home of Asakura Yoh who was kind enough to let me stay at his home along with Anna wich became one of my best friends and rivals really fast, that was super strange to the other boys in the house like Horohoro for example. I still didn't open up to them, every time they ask me what's wrong I always put on my careless n' happy façade, but inside I was still broken. I missed my family and mentors.

Wich leads us to part two. I used Lady Tsunade's scroll to put half of my chakra into the diamond on my forehead. My newly found best friends were curious about it and started asking me if I were an Indian or something wich I didn't understand for a second but I shrugged that off. I enrolled into the academy for teens wich was a good thing that me, Yoh, Manta and Anna were all 16 much to my surprise cause let's face it; Manta looks like a ten year old to the max. I smiled at the thought, I promised him a few days ago to protect Yoh no matter what for him.

I would protect the boys with my life either way thought. In the past few days I have bonded with the boys and even Anna much to everyone's surprise. But in her eyes we were like best friends/rivals, maybe it's because were both Itako's? Or it's because were competing in the same position to be Shaman Queen? I tried to shake the thought off so I went to take a shower.

After I took a refreshing morning shower I went back to my room to dress up and go for a morning jog. I discovered about strange electronic boxes with a wire plugged into it, wich through the said wire you could actually hear music! I was really fascinated with the technologies of these times. I went to the hallway in the giant mansion to see Yoh and Anna already up and ready for another intense early morning training practice.

I waved at them as I made way to the front door, putting on my sandals in the process. I grabbed Madara's and the other guardian ghosts scrolls, my weapon scrolls and put them in my Konochi pouch strapped on my hip just in case some foolish shaman decide to eliminate me before the tournament. It's not like I couldn't handle them without my shaman techniques because I still had my ninja skills.

I tied my long pastel pink locks in a loose high pony-tale my bangs still framing my face as I jogged though the road to the park. I found it relaxing there, not as much as the cemetery, but still. When I reached the bridge were I and my friends hanged out so I stopped to stare at the slowly rising sun in the horizon. Something caught my eye on the other side of the road.

A human form with Native American robes with black patterns, and a silver plate on its chest shaped like a scorpion stinger. On his right hand he wore a thick bracelet, with some sort of scorpion tail attached to it. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves, with knuckle-braces and a scorpion like mask to hide his face.

I raised an eyebrow at the sight of the form as I felt Furyoku slip out to the bracelet; wich meant he was a shaman. He raised his hand in the air and a giant scorpion ghost appeared on his hand.

''Fellow shaman fighter, the hour of reckoning is but a whisper away. But be warned, most of you are not worthy of the challenge.'' I gave him a 'no shit' that he returned with a chuckle but continued with his given speech ''Search the skies for the signal, you shall meet me again, Haruno Sakura, when you are summoned by the stars.''

And with that he used his scorpion spirit to disappear into the ground. I sighed, It seems that the shaman tournament council is speeding things up a notch. I wonder why? Maybe the star of destruction is getting too near too fast? I shake my head, getting rid of the thoughts and walking back towards the mansion to get ready for school.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Bridge with Yoh, Anna and Manta**

**Wednesday, May 13th, 2000 (after school)**

* * *

''So Yoh'' I started getting the three other teens attention, satisfied with that I continued.''Any Shaman council members visit you about the tournament yet?'' I asked curiously. He just shook his head, Manta stared at me, reflecting my curiosity and Anna simply sighed.

''I saw you dozing off today in class, you're not getting enough sleep'' she stated with her usual tone, again he just showed an agreeing gesture and went on with his staring at the river.

''It's not that I'm nervous but that's what's bothering me, because I'm just too carefree about this thing.'' He huffed turning to Anna, all attention to her now.

''Yoh-donno is right, we don't know anything about the tournament yet, we'll just have to wait and see'' The samurai ghost agreed with his master, I grinned like a crazy man wich again pointed all the attention to me. I pointed to the sky and said.

''Looks like you're gonna find out soon.'' They raised their eyebrows at me, not buying it but when a man with Native American robes similar to the scorpion boy came flying towards us they just stared in awe minus Anna.

After giving Yoh the _exact _same cheesy speech about the tournament he just flew off. I smirked at their expressions and laid down on the grass, muttering a small ''I told ya so'' before drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Asakura Household, backyard**

**Wednesday, May 13th, 2000 (evening)**

* * *

I laughed at the blue haired shaman sitting next to me on the porch to the backyard. Currently he's mimicking one of the council members that came to give him the message, Yoh giggled from my other side.

''I bet they were practicing that speech for years!'' I exclaimed, chuckling.

''Hey did you're had a mask on too? What are those suppose to scare us or what?'' Horohoro asked me and Yoh, we nodded.

''You three should take this more seriously!'' The blonde Itako piped in from the living room, watching one of those soap operas that I hate with a passion, too much drama for a girl like me. We all laughed together again minus Anna. It actually looked like we were normal teens having fun, wich we aren't so we calmed down.

''So after all this time it's finally here again, the Shaman tournament'' Horohoro mused, I smiled up to the blue haired shaman ''Yeah I know, it's totally exiting'' Yoh added.

''Huh? Why are you exited?'' The ice shaman asked, Yoh turned at him confused

''What'd ya mean? I have a chance to become Shaman King'' And then I knew what was going to happen.

''SAY WHAT?! You don't have a chance against me and Corry!'' He yelled at the brown haired boy who waved his hand at him, closing his eyes in the progress.

''No way, I'm gonna be the next Shaman King''

''No I am!''

''Just start calling me your royal highness!'' Yoh shot back, I could feel an outburst soon erupting in me.

''Keep dreaming!''

''When I'm crowned king I'll crown you the king of the clowns!''

''Oh yeah I'l-''

''I'm going to be Shaman Queen and kick both of your asses to the other side of China!'' I piped in, finishing the argument and walking off to my room with a huff, but still hearing the muffled mutters of my friends with my shinobi hearing. I still haven't told them about me being a ninja, the village's Leaders apprentice no less.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Asakura Household, Sakura's Room**

**Wednesday, May 13th, 2000 (Late evening)**

* * *

''It's getting late'' the Uchiha stated. I summoned him a little while ago to discuss the preliminaries of the tournament tonight. Yes, you heard me, tonight. My shamanic 6th sense could feel the Furyoku levels all around town, some are bigger than the other and one particularly huge, I closed my eyes to help me concentrate on the person. I have never met a person with a higher Furyoku level then mine, wich was very high now since the 1080 beads, it reached about 780,000 by now! How can a person just wonder around without sealing this much power?

I looked up to the guardian spirit wich was now meditating, he looked back at me with red blazing eyes, I smirked.

''Did ya feel that, Mada-kun?'' He narrowed his eyes at the nickname but still nodded smirking back. I looked back at the sky, when my eyes landed on a shooting star in the distance. This was it, the signal. I breathed in and out, walking around the room picking up my gear for battle. I put on a cherry red vest with the Haruno symbol on the back wich was halfway unzipped, a white tank top beneath, black tights that reached above my knee and a white mini skirt that was on my mid-tight, cut in a few places to move easier with, black fingerless gloves that reached to my elbow, with iron plates on the palm and my black boots that were knee length.

I finished tying my hair in the same style as this morning and gave my guardian ghost a thumps up, I glanced to the table wich held the other scroll in it. I bit my bottom lip and looked up to the blood red eyes at the frowning Uchiha.

''D-Do you think that I'm strong enough to use your most powerful technique now?'' I asked hopefully. See, Uchiha Madara was the first one to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, becoming the clans Leader, bringing the Uchiha name victory. But alas he got blind from over use so his younger brother - Izuna decided to give him his eyes to Madara for him and the Uchiha clan. With the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in his possession the older Uchiha developed the strongest Uchiha technique – The complete and final Susanoo.

One time, me and Madara decided to use this technique with me, but things went wrong and I spent a mouth at the hospital. On the bright side I managed to seal him in a scroll. I knew if I was too weak it will crush me in an instance, I mean he is the Ultimate jutsu in the Uchiha clan, he's actually a ghost too, a _very _powerful ghost that even I can't control for long. Well that was before I didn't have the 1080 beads with me. Maybe, just maybe this time I won't end up half dead and sever injuries.

I raised a shaking gloved hand towards the scroll and sized it up before strapping it on my belt. I looked at Madara for the last time before he nodded and went into the other scroll again. I sighed and jumped off the window, following my 6th shaman sense to a nearby forest right next to a river.

There stood the same figure with a scorpion mask and the same robes. Everything matched so I walked up to him. He turned his masked face to me and I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

''So are you ready?'' I smirked back.

''For everything'' I simply answered. He then took off his mask to reveal a boyish face who seemed not too older than me. I blinked but didn't show my surprise, I could of guess from his sized, but oh well, that makes things more easier.

''My name is Nichrom of the Ten Patch Officiants, so basically what you got to do is hit me once, just _once _and you'll be able to go to the first round of the shaman tournament, if not then sayonara to you'' I sweat dropped at this, what kind of council member is this? I tilted my head to the side a bit.

''So what's the catch? I don't think that it will be _this _easy so spit it out already!'' I exclaimed and he chuckled again, dude get serious already. My eyebrows narrowed slightly, or maybe he just thinks that I'm weak?

''Well, you have only 3 minutes to do that'' and with those words I almost fell over. I pointed an angry finger at the boy and yelled out.

''You couldn't tell me that in the first place!?'' He just shrugged.

''It's more fun this way I guess.'' My eyebrows twitched, I looked at my scroll that contained Madara in it but when I looked back up to see Nichrom he just simply vanished, and then I really fell off my feet. I quickly regained my composure knowing that time was running out. Fast. I then realized that his specialty was actually to sneak attack, that little bastard!

I looked up, 2 minutes remaining I noticed, I looked to the right with already blood red eyes, to the left, still nothing. So that left only one place. Bellow. I threw my clenched fist behind, drawing a small bit of chakra I have and smashing it down on the ground bellow with a battle cry.

''SHANARO!'' I screamed out, as all the earth around me cracked open in all different shapes and sizes. And there 10 meters away from me was a really shocked shaman in the earth.

''Wow..'' I heard him with my overly trained ears and smirked at him, he smirked back.

''You have talent I can assure you, but that wasn't exactly an Over Soul was it? It wasn't Spirit Unity too, so what was that just there?'' You know, if he would of called me a 'little girl' I would of thought that someone has resurrected Sasori no Akasuna because they could be related or something. That same arrogance and cockiness cannot be a coincidence, their the same. I could feel anger boiling in my veins but I hid it with a smirk.

''Wouldn't you like to know?'' I asked, tilting my head to the side ''SO does that count as a hit? Or should I repeat it with a little more force?''

''I'll take the second option, please'' he smirked ''you have one minute, _little girl_'' he said mockingly, that did it. My eyebrows twitching I felt a vein pop in my forehead.

''Madara, Over Soul, now!'' I shouted as I brought the scroll up in the air. The smoke disappeared and I was a mixture of myself and Madara, with his long and spiky hair, blood red eyes and the trademark Uchiha smirk. The Patch member gaped slightly as our red eyes started to twirl faster and faster, and soon he was in Tsukuyomi. In a few seconds Madara popped out of me and the genjutsu was cancelled, leaving the council member coughing up blood.

Being a medic as I am I ran up to him and knelt down right next to the injured form. He could barely suppress a smirk on his face.

''What the hell was that?'' He asked light headed, I turned serious.

''That damn shinobi war replay video'' I answered shortly, I knew that in my version, or Madara's you get stabbed in the chest by the Uchiha in the first 3 seconds in the sharingan dimension, so I pulled down the robe to heal the bleeding wound. He seemed not to mind that he was lying in front of a girl half naked, no he seemed very amused at this.

''_Oh yes, Master Hao will be __**very **__interested with this one_'' He mused in his thoughts as he felt a warm sensation on his wound. He looked up at me with wide green eyes as the wound disappeared in a matter of seconds, much to my tiredness.

''H-Healing? Just what _are_ you?'' he questioned, I shook my head and placed a half gloved finger to my lips.

''Secret. So do I pass?'' He nodded his head simply and I smiled brightly as he searched his robe for something as he took out a strange strapped box that was almost the same color of my Haruno vest.

''This is an oracle bell, it will give you information on your opponents in the next round, time, place with who and all the other crap.'' He stated simply as he stood up, a vein popped at his so called explanation, but I grabbed the oracle bell anyway, strapping it to my right arm.

''Well'' he started ''See ya'' and with that yet again he disappeared into the ground, I sighed and made my way back home.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Asakura Household, Sakura's Room**

**Tuesday, May 14th, 2000 (Midnight)**

* * *

''I'm home!'' I yelled out and in a few seconds the short teen came running to me from around the corner.

''Sakura-chan! Did you make it to the first round?'' He asked exited yet worried, I smiled victoriously at him and raised my right arm up to my chest.

''Barely broke a sweat!'' I looked around ''Are Yoh and Horohoro back yet?'' Manta looked sadly at the floor wich I took as a 'no'. I sighed and knelt down next to him, placing my bigger hands on his smaller shoulders making him look up at me.

''Hey, don't worry Manta-kun, Yoh and Horo are too determined to lose to the council members, you just have to hit them _once _to get into the next round, wich in my point was _extremely _easy.'' He looked at me in a new light ''How so easy.''

''Oh please, you just look into my eyes and BAMM! Your in a coma for a few weeks'' I exclaimed proudly, he looked a bit frightened but I chuckle to make him a little more at ease. ''don't worry Manta-kun, I'll use these eyes to protect and save my friends and not the other way around.'' He gave me a weak smiled wich I returned with a smirk.

''Oh and by the way, the guys are back, and by the aura their emitting, I guess they will fight each other in the first round'' And with that I waltz to my room, getting some well deserved peace and rest… While I can until tomorrow.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Asakura Household, Sakura's Room**

**Tuesday, May 14th, 2000 (morning)**

* * *

''After I eliminate you from the Shaman tournament you can be a cheerleader!'' Yoh's voice bummed in the morning, awakening the pink haired girl on the other side of the mansion. I quickly shot up alerted, grabbed a kunai under my pillow, putting on a bathrobe I used my ninja speed to run to the living room where I first heard the voice. When I got there the first thing I saw were two blurs of brown and blue so I stopped right in front of them, a killing aura slipping though me. They both gulped and shushed themselves wich gave me a lot of satisfaction.

''You two.. Some of us are trying to sleep, it's too early for you to compete about who is going to win!'' I hissed in a dangerously low voice they shuddered as I putted down the kunai on the table next to my oracle bell.

''So what are you going to do when one of you will win?'' I asked in a more cheery voice then before, they sweat dropped at my mood swings so I activated my sharingan as they sweat buckets. I smirked and deactivated the eyes so I could look at them, they were actually deep in thoughts so I decided to drink some tea.

''I actually don't kno- hey! Who are you fighting?'' I opened my mouth to answer bet then the oracle bell next to me rang. I held it with two of my fingers and continued sipping my tea, waiting for the opponents name to pop on. But when it did, half of the tea in my mouth was either spat out or choked down my throat.

''This is bad..'' I trailed off glaring at the screen, but my gaze always landed on the Asakura from the other side of the table, as the scene took place Anna decided to enter the room, looking at the mess on the table.

''What happened here?'' she asked in her ice queen voice, I still wasn't recovered from the shock so Horo decided to answer for me.

''Sakura-chan here just found out her opponent for the first round and got super scared, I mean, we all know that she's more powerful than me and Yoh but just look at her!'' He pointed a finger at my still form, wich only the emerald orbs moved from the screen to the brown haired boy who was anxious now.

''Hey Yoh'' I finally spoke, he turned his head to me ''Yes Sakura?'' he asked.

''Do you have any cousins or brothers or something?'' I questioned in my oh so serious voice, the blonde raised an eyebrow at me.

''Who are you fighting?'' I turned the bell for them to read the name on the screen. There on the oracle bell in big letters was a name _**ASAKURA HAO**_ on it. The room seemed to freeze in shock again, but mostly Anna and Yoh because me and Horohoro were more confused than horrified.

''This means I'm dead right?'' I sweat dropped when Anna nodded, I mean I know the legends and stories about Asakura Hao but I never thought that he was _still _alive I mean come on! He lived a thousand years ago god damn it! My hold on the scroll of Susanoo kept tightening harder and herder.

Susanoo lend me your strength.

* * *

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**Tuesday, May 14th, 2000 (morning)**_

* * *

The bell to the first round of the tournament kept ringing on my arm. I removed one of my red gloves to see the name of the poor soon-to-be dead souls name before chuckling. It was a coincidence or it was that silly Nichrom's job. The name _**HARUNO SAKURA **_kept flashing on the screen as my interest in this particular girl kept rising.

When the Patch spy came back yesterday night he kept telling stories about this girl over and _over _again. About her inhuman strength, her strange Over Soul, eyes that put you in a world of torture and her healing abilities. No, he was far from just interested in their fight he was _exited _after a long time of fighting weakling and un-worthy followers, this was defiantly the most exiting fight that he will get in this years tournament he could tell. The problem was that she was very close with his little twin brother Yoh, well no matter, he's still going to make her join his side either she likes it or not.

Uh yes, after this fight Asakura Hao will finally get a proper Shaman Queen, by or without force.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**Well it's not officially a HaoxSakura fic yet, but it **_**was **_**wining with the most votes so I just had to have this scene, gomenasai if you don't like it, I really tried! You can of course still vote! I still hadn't decided what pairing I should do but HaoxSakura is wining so far :) **

**Ja-ne~**

**XOXO**

**Dove **


	4. Because that is my ninja way!

**So the voting now is:**

**HaoxSakura 7**

**YohxSakura 3**

**RenxSakura 2**

**HoroxSakura 1**

**AnnaxYoh 2**

**HaoxSakura I in the lead for now! ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R**

* * *

**I do not own Naruto nor do I own Shaman king (sadly :( )**

**Lucky Strike**

**Chapter Four ''Because that is my ninja way!''**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Funbari High School (School backyard)**

**Friday, May 15th, 2000 (after school)**

* * *

I wish I could drown myself. I was sulking in the corner next to a big oak tree where Manta and the other two tried to cheer me up, I mean how could they? If I fight I will die in a matter of seconds! Asakura Hao is known to be very cruel to his enemies; he actually eats your spirit along with your guardian ghost, that's insane! Thank you for telling me this information Anna, now I can't sleep at night.

Yoh actually was very anxious of Hao I could tell, he now knows that one of his relative is a insane psycho killer, but maybe he's actually nice? Who am I kidding I'm as good as dead! I kept sulking, Yoh already one his fight with Horo, at least I now know that I have to win two of three fights to go to the second round. I'm glad that they are back in being best friends again.

''Hey Sakura-chan! Can we come watch your fight tonight?'' Manta's voice broke my train of thoughts and I became even _more _depressed.

''I don't want you all to see my oh so painful death, especially you Manta'' I muttered, of course as a ninja I killed a handful of people so I know how it feels, it looks so messy and violent that I couldn't suppress a shudder. Manta sweatdropped.

''Come on! It can't be _that_ bad!'' I ever so slowly turned my head to him, eyes blazing with the sharingan. He stumbled back and I stood up, my hair floating above my shoulders, all in all I looked like a demon.

''Let me tell you something Manta'' I pointed at Yoh ''Do you think Yoh is a powerful shaman?'' He obviously nod his head.'' I rolled up my sleeve revealing my red oracle bell, I pressed one of the information cheat codes and looked up Yoh's Furyoku.

''Yoh has 1,900 Furyoku now'' I flashed them the screen and they stared at it awe-struck, my eyebrows shot up in amusement. Manta looked at me hopefully ''That's a lot right?''

I turned the oracle bell to myself to search on Asakura Hao, but what I saw got me unusually quiet.

''It doesn't even fit the freaken screen.'' I muttered and turned the oracle bell back at them with a blank face. A few gasps followed by a deafening silence came after. It had to reach over a million by the looks of it. I pressed on myself and a number of 780,000 popped up. I smiled, at least I would be able to put up a fight, even if it's small there _is _a chance for me to survive!

''What are you looking at now?'' Yoh questioned curiously, coming out of his frozen shock. I turned the bell once more for them to look at the screen. All three of them gulped.

''Who's that Furyoku level?'' Anna asked, gripping her arm tighter, I grinned at their slightly confused looks.

''That's mine actually!'' I exclaimed they look at me with mixtures of shock and disbelief; I looked at them with a blank look. ''What?'' I asked, Yoh pointed a shaking finger at me.

''Then why don't we sense such big Furyoku from you?'' I smirked at them, togging on my uniforms blouse I raised it up to my belly were a seal was drawn on it.

''You don't actually think I will just waltz around with such a high level of Furyoku?'' I questioned, more like stated actually, I pointed at the seal. ''This is a seal, I sealed away my Furyoku, leaving a very small fragment of it on my body for a fight, If an opponent is stronger I just turned it like this.'' I turned on the seal ever so slightly with glowing fingers and my Furyoku level doubled. They looked at me stunned.

''H-How do you do that?'' Anna asked, trying to keep her cool but still stuttered at the beginning. I looked around and saw no students in the area so I looked back at them with a smirk worth of an Uchiha.

''Because I'm a shaman _slash _Itako _slash _ninja!'' I exclaimed, doing quick hands signs, too quick to catch with untrained eyes and soon I could feel coming up from my throat.

''Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!'' I yelled out following by a fire ball emerging from my mouth. Manta and Yoh yelped and jumped back, considering they were standing closest to me, Anna was sitting, her back against the tree, slightly parted mouth and widen eyes. Yoh and Manta looked at me with something of horror and admiration. I grinned at them and put my hand behind my head.

''Well that's one of the abilities, as the apprentice of the Leader of my village I mustered my shisou's super strength and amazing healing abilities. I could make clones too'' I did hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu and soon another me appeared next to us in a cloud of smoke.

''And watch this!'' I did another set of hand sighs and soon I looked like Yoh. They looked at me in amazement and Yoh even went up to me to poke me! I cant believe that they don't think I'm a freak! I felt tears of happiness coming to my eyes. The first time in my whole life, I felt like I belong somewhere, where I'm not considered a freak.

''S-So you don't consider me as a freak for this?'' I asked, not making eye contact with any of the three. They looked taken aback a little before laughing. I looked up as the brown haired boys arm slung up my shoulder in a half hug.

''No, why should we? It's actually totally awesome! It's like hugging my twin!'' Yoh exclaimed. I grinned up at him, mirroring his expression; he leaned down to whisper in my ear. ''Hey could you use one of those clones to skip class?'' he asked curiously. I could feel the blonde Itakos deathly aura around the area so I struggled out of Yoh's grip and transformed back into myself, dismissing the shadow clone too. I backed away when I knew what's going to happen.

''You are not skipping school Asakura Yoh!'' and with that battle cry Manta was held up in the air by the ever so furious future Asakura and thrown into the other boy, knocking them both out cold. I sweat dropped and made my way to the unconscious boys on the ground. Anna pinned me with her ice cold gaze but I shrugged it off, raising one hand to Manta's forehead and the other to Yoh's. Green light illuminated my hands as the calming healing chakra slipped inside the two boys brain cells, waking them up instantly.

''Interesting, what was that just now?'' Anna asked in a demanding tone.

''Healing chakra, chakra is like Furyoku to a shaman, without this I couldn't do any of my ninja abilities but I still have some left. Most of it is in here'' I pointed to the diamond on my forehead. ''If I die, all the chakra would restore the cells and bring me back to life, I could lose my abilities to be a shinobi or I will have to wait a few months for the chakra to restore and I'm back in the game'' I finished grinning, she just released a 'humph' and walked to the mansion, us following hot on her tail. I could see the two boys puzzled faces, as in asking what the hell just happened but I just went after Anna.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Asakura Household (Living room)**

**Friday, May 15th, 2000 (Late afternoon)**

* * *

I stared at the people sitting in front of me blankly. I blinked once, twice before tilting my head to the side. I did certainly _not _agree with this.

''You have got to be kidding me, woman.'' I stated to Anna who just shook her head. Here in the living room sat Manta, Yoh, Anna, Horohoro and Ryu. The strangest thing was the other people in here. Horohoro sister was there too, along with a strange boy, I could sense he was a shaman by the level of Furyoku he has. He had a spike for hair and was trying desperately with Horohoro and Yoh not to kill each other, a girl with green hair by his side with a Chinese style dress who was trying to separate the three fighting boys. Then there was Ryu's gang and even _two _Patch members for crying out loud!

''You really think that I'll die right?'' I asked sweat dropping ''And who the hell are you?!'' I exclaimed at the spike head teen on the other side of the room arguing with Yoh, he smirked at me. 'I just came here to clear things up. I will be the next Shaman king so you can all go home already.'' He stated smugly, earning a smack on the head from the unknown girl next to him.

''Ren! Where are your manners?'' She scolded him, tsk'ing but turning her head towards Yoh. ''Sorry to bother you Yoh, I just came here to say thank you, but my brother right here'' She pointed at the fuming Ren who crossed his hands over his chest. ''didn't allow me to go, so he decided to tag along, isn't that right Ren?'' She asked in a bitter sweet tone wich made the younger boy shiver. ''Y-Yes.'' He muttered.

''Sorry to brake your lovely reunion but we got to go see a shaman fight'' Anna stated in her usual your-so-dead tone. I stood up and pointed a finger at the two shaman council members.

''And you two! Isn't scorpion boy supposed to judge this fight? Why the hell are you two here anyway?'' They looked at me seriously

''Nichrom and his brother are one of Hao's fallowers, they won't stop him if he tries to kill you. But putting that aside he was the one that organized the fight for you to go against Hao.'' I put a finger under my chin, lifting it up slightly.

''That's strange…'' I mused aloud ''Why would he want to fight me?'' I turned my head slightly to the Patch members. ''Any ideas?'' I questioned, they just shook their heads. One of them with straight long hair looked down to the floor, finding it very interesting.

''You can never predict what that damn man wants to do.'' He muttered and I think I had enough of this so I went to my room to grab my scrolls. I know I will risk losing my life by using Susanoo but at this point I don't have much of a choice. I grabbed my fingerless gloves, putting them on swiftly and my paunch stuffed with scrolls. I knew that I would have to at least _try _to survive more then 3-4 minutes in the battle.

I went down downstairs only to be met with a dozen of pairs of eyes on me. I looked at them with the most serious face I could muster and glared at each one of them.

''Ok now listen up!'' I shouted ''This could get very violent very fast and I may not survive this so for those of you who cannot bare things like these, leave now'' I pointed at the door. After a few seconds no one left so I grinned at them.

''Well, if things get wrong than it was nice knowing you.'' And with that I exited the mansion with the others hot on my tail. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up to meet black onyx pools. You grinned at me and let out his trademark giggle.

''I still don't get how can you be so cheery before death'' he mused and I smacked him on the head wich he rubbed to get rid of the stinging pain, I chuckled and whispered to him.

''Because that is my ninja way!'' I gave him a thumps up wich he returned with a genuine smile that made me blush slightly, thank god that an Itako can't read other Itako's minds! I would be a dead girl right before the fight! I looked up to the road leading to a forest right outside Tokyo, there, at midnight the fight between me – Haruno Sakura against the infamous Asakura Hao will take place. I so hoped that this was a sick family joke to name your kid after his most powerful relative.

I could feel a sickening huge Furyoku level just around two or three trees away so I hesitated a little but remembered that hey, at least I would die with dignity right? And I would still be brought back to life anyway, it will just hurt like a bitch.

''Ah we were expecting you'' Scorpion boy said, I raised an eyebrow, what does he mean _we_? As if reading my thoughts a huge, and I mean _huge _spirit appeared out of thin air, a boy who was _very _similar looking like Yoh stood on its palm. He wore a poncho that covers his upper body, fingerless gloves with four small protrusions where the knuckles are imprinted with his name and as well as a pair of baggy pants with two sections each with a set of three straps on each leg and shoes with two studs protruding from the toes. All in all he looked like Yoh, minus his long hair and cruel smirk at the normal people in the group. I think they might be twins.

''Wich one of you is Haruno Sakura?'' He questioned in a _mu__ch _more deeper voice then Yoh's. I stepped out glaring at the smirking Asakura. His eyes bore into mine as in searching for something. ''Strange..'' He muttered.

''Why can't I sense Furyoku in you? It's like you're a normal human'' He jumped off the giant spirit and them I noticed that on it's shoulders stood a lot of people, jumping off too as he made his way towards our group. I signaled them to get back, so did Hao's followers. When he stopped he was a meter away from me, next to us stood scorpion boy, wich smirked at us.

''Nichrom, why don't I sense anything?'' He asked, tilting his head slightly, he just shrugged and I decided to pipe in.

''Maybe someone doesn't want to wonder around a city full of shamans with high Furyoku levels, unlike _someone_'' I mocked, one of his followers, a girl I noted with blue hair hissed at me from the distance.

''Don't you dare talk to Hao-sama like that you weak piece of trash!'' She shouted and I raised an eyebrow, was that supposed to intimidate me or something? But I can't deny that standing so close to such a powerful person made my knees weak. But compared to the boy infront of me she was the weak trash. The Asakura raised his gloved hand, signaling for her to shut up before releasing an evil chuckle with sent shivers through my spine.

''I believe we didn't formally introduce, my name is Asakura Hao'' he held out his hand for me to shake and I instantly knew what was coming. I sized his hand and as predicted my hand started to burn. I looked straight into his onyx eyes, we both held a smirk before I released his grip raising the injured arm into the air for him to see. My hand started to glow green and in a matter of seconds the burnt disappeared.

''Haruno Sakura, pleasure to meet you'' I said in a bitter sweet tone, I knew he was testing me, that scorpion has told him about my abilities it seems. I tilted my head slightly ''So are we going to do this or just chat around?'' I asked as I felt the bell vibrating on my arm, he smirked and his guardian ghost appeared behind him, the Spirit of Fire.

I gulped audibly that made the Asakura smirk even more. I glared at him and tighten my hold on my spirit beads, knowing that I have to undo the seal fighting this guy. I raised my shirt up to give a full view on the seal and did a quick hand sign with the free hand as the fingertips started to glow purple. I gave a hard turn, unsealing the full Furyoku in my body, a visible giant blue like-shield appeared.

''Huh, that's some power you have there Sakura-chan'' Hao stated and I could feel a vein pop on my forehead.

''don't you dare call me that you baka!'' He gave me the same evil chuckle and I could feel sweat dripping off my forehead. The Spirit of Fire lunged his fist at me wich I easily dodged, jumping and landing on the tree top much to everyones surprise. Another attempt to attack me failed as I blocked the fist with very much effort, I tsk'ed. _Stop being weak you baka! Start fighting fire with fire! _

My inner screamed in my head so I listened to her advice. As quick as my body can allow I gripped Susanoo's scroll and opened it with full force. Another dodge. I could feel that he's just waiting for me to attack him too, so that gave me time. I bit my thump _hard _and the others looked at me like I was crazy. I sticked my tongue out at them all and heard a laughed above my head so I jumped out of the way again.

''You are just _too _amusing'' The Asakura purred and I made a gagging noise. Shaking my head I placed the injured thump on the top off the opened scroll and sliced it quickly, leaving a trail of blood behind. _God if your there, please let this work! _I screamed in my head panicked as I felt ¼ of my Furyoku leave and into the open, and then the impossible happened. It worked.

A hugeand I say _huge _cloud of smoke surrounded the forest, I felt my body being lift up and when the smoke cleared up I almost fainted. I stood on the monstrosity that is the ultimate final Susanoo who almost killed me the previous time. The final form of Madara's Susanoo was an enormous construct with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form. His mouth is also carved out, with two lines running down to the chin area, and he wears robes, pointed shoes and body armour on its shoulders and waist. Madara's Susanoo also possesses hair surprisingly, which is tied up at the sides. It's back set of arms, which are still plated, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms, which lose their plating, are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. The undulating blades are replaced with a giant Kama and Madara in the Gunbai wich took another piece of my Furyoku so now I had only 490,000 left. In this form, one swing of its Gunbai is enough to destroy an entire mountain range.

This was so awesome I almost squealed but remained my composure. I didn't want to make a fool of myself infront of the great Asakura Hao now do I? I could see all the stunned faces with my sharingan wich yet _again _took a lot out of me, at this rate I would be sucked out of Furyoku faster then I expected! I saw the Asakura's guardian spirits hand reach out to me, Hao standing on it, smirking down at me. Of course the Spirit of Fire is bigger than Susanoo, Susanoo almost reached the other spirits shoulders, so when I'm standing on Susanoo's shoulder and the other spirit is reaching out towards me with it's hand that makes me and Hao in eye level.

''I see that you have some pretty fancy tricks up your sleeves Sakura-chan'' He mused and my blood boiled when he said my name. ''But those eyes of yours aren't natural are they? Your Guardian ghost isn't a usual Japanese Samurai like Yoh's spirit is it?'' I felt my heart skip a beat, how did he know? Anger took over me and my eyes began to twirl, blood rushing like tears form my right as I tried to put Hao into the Tsukuyomi.

I saw him kneel, groaning in the progress, I smirked when I saw his spirit control loosing it's balance. I thought he will go down and stay there but to my predicted horror he got up and laughed like a madman.

''Tartarus Slash!'' I yelled and Susanoo swung the Gunbai with Madara's Over Soul at the bigger spirit and it manage to cut off it's legs, making him fall down with the still chuckling Hao in the water. I felt a large amount of Furyoku. So when I was about to turn to see what the fuck was behind me I got hit by a fire ball to my torso. The blow impact made me loose balance too so I fell down into the water were Hao previously fell. I rose up quickly, my flesh burning to bits and knew that I had to use the technique that my former shisou showed me.

''Creation Rebirth!'' I yelled out and the diamond started to travel along my body, healing all the burns in a matter of seconds. I shot my head up, staring at the same arrogant onyx orbs that held amusement directed at me and I could see why: I was standing on the water surface! Damn ninja habits! I inserted Madara into the Gunbai and started swinging it at the boy like crazy!

''Just stay put already!'' I yelled as I swung the scythe again hitting a bolder wich was cut in half in a matter of seconds and I started to wonder, is he a ninja or something? I started to pant lightly, I'm using to much Furyoku on this twerp as it is!

''Explain'' I stated, he looked at me confused and I continued ''Why me? Why did you ask scorpion boy-'' I was cut off by a loud 'Hey!' but ignored it ''To pair me up with you?'' I questioned calmly, but on the inside I just wanted to chop him up and feed him to the fish.

Then magically a swirl of flames appeared in his hand, forming a sword. I tsk'ed when he tried to slash at me wich I blocked. We had a little staring contest, emerald clashing with onyx. Suddenly he gripped my scythe, wich cut off his rope, it seems Madara didn't like him touching the Gunbai so he slashed a shuriken at him. And at that moment I realized just _how _awkward of a position we were.

We were both dripping wet, not to mention too close for comfort. He was half naked and I had burned clothes, what? It's not like healing chakra can restore clothes ya know? But at the thought of being so close to a half-naked guy made blood rush to my face wich didn't go unnoticed by the browned haired boy. He chuckled and I lowered my head to cover up my blush, I jumped back and huffed.

''Ok then'' I started looking at Nichrom ''I forfeit'' I raised my hand for him to cut off the match. He hesitated but looked at Hao for his approval, that bastard! My eyebrows twitched as the Asakura shook his head as in 'no'.

''Hey!? That's cheating! You can't just do that!'' I started to yell at the council member who gave me a smug look; I huffed and turned to face the older Asakura.

''Let's make a deal'' he started, I raised an eyebrow at him

''What kind of 'deal'?'' I asked curiously, he chuckled at me and gave me the biggest smirk he can muster, I gulped.

''If I win you promise to be my Shaman Queen'' he stated calmly like he was talking about the weather.

''WHAT!?'' my side of the audience and Hao's followers shouted at the same time. Saying I'm shocked was an understatement. I was _frozen _

''N-NO W-WA-AY IN _HELL_!'' I managed to stutter out ''Of course you'll win! That's just _too_ unfair!'' I whined at him, throwing my hands in the air and wondering how the _hell _did they get from fighting a live or die battle to this shit?! ''Besides what's in it for me? Nothing! I refuse!'' I kept whining on to change the Asakura's mind but he's just too stubborn!

''Oi! Be honored you stupid pinky!'' Again one of those three started shouting insults at me. I opened my mouth to respond but Hao beat me to it. He commanded the Spirit of Fire to grab the three never quieting girls who squirmed under the giants hold.

''If you three want to see another day then show some respect to her'' He hissed at them, stepping closer to the prisoners. While he was talking to the girls I took my only chance: I made the Over Soul 10 times bigger and held it to Nichrom throat.

''Stop the match or you're a gonner'' I hissed at him. He nodded hesitating but did it anyway.

''And the winner is: Asakura Hao!'' He stuttered out, poor guy. To save him from death I still held the scythe to his throat when Hao turned around to face us with a glare, I was grinning while Nichrom was sweating. I cancelled my Over Soul and ran to the awe-struck group of people that were spectating the so called fight.

''Well, that was fun!'' I grinned at them, they looked taken aback by my comment. I shrugged.

''Sakura-sama please train me!'' Ryu begged me on his knees and I sweat dropped. I started to wave my hands in front of his face.

''Earth to Ryu, I'm plus Itako! That's why I have so much power! This is my first shaman fight and the very first time I used Susanoo!'' I cried out. Everyone looked at me in disbelief, I turned to the two council members who didn't dare to make eye contact.

''And you two…'' I glared at them with a hard look who could rival Anna's anyday ''_Why _didn't you step in?! If it weren't for those foolish girl than I would be walking the aisle by now!'' I screeched at them, they looked away shamefully. I huffed and turn to the two people I still haven't met.

''And who might you two be?'' I tried to sound polite from by previous outburst but to no avail. The boy stepped forwards raising his hands for me to shake, with a smug look whatsoever.

''My name is Tao Ren, the next Shaman King!'' I stared at him blankly before bursting into laughter, I soon noticed when he gets angrier his spike for hair grows longer too!

''Do you think you have what it takes to win against that guy?'' I pointed in the direction where once stood Asakura Hao. He seemed to be deep in thoughts before giving me a smirk.

''Sure I can, you and him are out of my league!'' He exclaimed proudly, I chuckled and gave him an evil smirk.

''Well it seems you'll get to show me'' I pointed at my oracle bell, wich beebed in a few seconds after I said it. ''And I hope for your sakes you won you previous match, because your _not _wining this one'' He gulped audibly and I knew what thing he's thinking right now.

_Fuck. I'm doomed._

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**Yay! Finally finished with the chappy~ ^^ So I put a little HaoxSakura scene in this one for all of you who voted for this pairing. You can still vote for the pairing thought, It's still not officially a HaoxSakura story so please R&R!**

**Ja-ne~**

**XOXO**

**Dove**


End file.
